Lapis VS Flame Princess
by Sam Pancakes
Summary: Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun stumble upon a portal to Beach City where they face Lapis Lazuli and Peridot


**Hey, if your reading this on Dec 17 or some date a little above that, I am sick at the moment, Throat on fire when I breathe and when I cough, coughing often, (WARNING: GROSS, so just look away like A Series Of Unfortunate Events) and spitting up brown mucus from my throat like Will Byers...don't really know what it is, but enjoy the story! Also this takes place before Raising The Barn**

It was just an average day in the Flame Kingdom, hanging with Cinnamon Bun.

"What's that sound?" Cinnabon asked.

"I don't know, probably nothing. There's a ton of giant glob looking guys around here." she replied, focused on channeling her fire into a bird.

"Yeah, but I think it's coming from underground, Princess." said the bun.

"Wha?" she said confused, as a portal emerged from the ground.

"That looks cool." exclaimed Cinnamon Bun, as he jumped into the portal.

"CB, wait!" Flame Princess shouted, but she was too late.

"Ugh, guess I'm going in after him" complained the princess, hopping into the portal.

Meanwhile, at the barn...

"Hey, Peridot, what's that sound" Lapis asked.

"IT'S THE CLUSTER!" Peridot screamed, "Lapis fly us out of here!"

"Didn't you and Steven bubble it?" asked Lapis.

"It might have popped, I don't know, just get us out of here!" Peridot demanded.

"But what about Steven and the gems?" Lapis cried.

"Uh, Steven has a bubble!" Peridot grumbled, "They'll always find a way!"

"I guess." said Lapis, summoning her wings.

"Let's go!" she cheered. They looked over and saw a crack in the ground

"Hey, what's that?" Lapis inquired.

"Doesn't matter, now fly!" Peridot told her.

"Give me a second." said Lapis, dropping Peridot. They looked that way, to see a bright blue portal emerge from the ground. Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun come out from the portal.

"Where on Ooo are we?" Flame Princess asked.

"Woah, what gem is that Peridot?" Lapis mentioned.

"I'm not sure, Homeworld has gotten pretty advanced since I left, huh." Peridot responded.

"Gem? I am the ruler of the Fire Kingdom!" FP yelled.

"No, you're obviously a gem, you've got that gemstone on your head.

"No, this is my Gem of Power! You guys aren't from around here, huh?" said the Flame Princess.

"We live here." Lazuli shouted.

"Never seen this part of Ooo. So you're a water elemental, right?" she asked Lapis.

"Elemental?" Lapis said, confused.

"You guys really know nothing." grumbled Flame Princess.

"Says the one who doesn't know her own species." laughed Peridot.

"And you, are you like a goblin?" the princess asked.

"Goblin? I'll have you know, I'm not a goblin, you CLOD!" Peridot yelled.

"Clod? Who you calling clod?" she said raising her voice. Flame Princess walked closer to Peridot. Cinnamon Bun covered his eyes.

"Back off!" Lapis told her. Flame Princess knowing she was probably a water elemental, backed off.

"See Lapis, obviously she's intimidated by my intelligence!" said Peridot, confidently. Both Flame Princess and Lapis frowned at her.

"Be quiet." said Flame Princess, throwing fireballs at Peridot. Lapis used the water from their smaller than average lake to create a barricade between the fire and Peridot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lapis said raising her voice.

"Why are you defending her?" FP demanded.

"Uh, because she's my friend." Lapis said embarrassed.

"Ok, I'll just attack you then!" Flame Princess screamed, hurtling fireballs towards Lapis. Lapis summoned her wings then flew up in the air. Flame Princess did the same.

"Time to run." said Peridot, running towards the barn. Lapis used the water from their smaller-than-average lake to surround Flame Princess, weakening her fire. Lapis put her down. Suddenly, Flame Princess awoke and grew in size.

"That gives me an idea." said Lapis, "But I'm going to need some more water." Lapis tried to do the same but she didn't have enough water. Lapis pulled groundwater from the Earth to form a giant Lapis. Lapis threw a punch to Flame Princess' face.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried FP. Lapis knew this is where she could get an advantage. She started punching Flame Princess' fire form over and over again with her water form until Flame Princess wasn't emitting fire anymore.

"Huh, she didn't poof. Guess she really wasn't a gem." Lapis concluded.

"Then what was she?" Peridot asked.

"I don't know, she used the term 'elemental' though, so I think that's what she is." Lapis told her.

"Hm, I've never heard of an 'elemental' before." Peridot mentioned.

"Me neither." said Lapis.

"Should we just send her back to her world?" Peri asked.

"Eh, whatever." said Lapis heading back to the barn. Peridot dragged Flame Princess' body over to the portal and took her in.

 **AND YEAH THAT'S ALL**


End file.
